In JP 2002-362751 A, there is disclosed a technology of lifting parts stored on a bottom of a container by a lift bar to transfer the part into a standby container, and of allowing a worker to open a lid of the standby container to pick up the part when the number of parts in the standby container reaches a predetermined number.